Azota el invierno
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: El tiempo se agota, pero eso no puedo saberlo.


**Disclaimer:** Un puñado de personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven son propiedad de BioWare.

* * *

 **N/A** : Organizaré una fiesta (?) porque finalmente tengo conexión Wi-Fi en mi computadora, y puedo subir todas las memeces que he estado escribiendo, yay.

En cuanto a este fic en específico no hay gran cosa sobre la cual divagar en las notas de autor salvo que fue concebido mientras veía la escena de las memorias de Severus Snape en la última película de Harry Potter, que iba a ser _femslash_ y que convertir a mi Cousland niña en mi Cousland niño fue difícil. Oh, y la primera persona en ese estilo pseudo poético que ni al caso. Ugh. Estuve leyendo a Cortázar, lo cual me dio la ilusión de que escribir en primera persona podía ser fácil. No fue fácil. Nada es fácil wtf.

Divagué, como siempre xD

* * *

 **Azota el invierno**

i.

 _El primer recuerdo._

Admiro a la dama rubia desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa. La presencia de la familia real y los Mac Tir atavía el Gran Comedor de Pináculo. Se reparten elogios y la algarabía la acentúan las panderetas, las liras y otros instrumentos al fondo. Mi hermano me obliga a sonreír propinándome un codazo. Pinceladas que el tiempo ha de difuminar en la memoria. En cambio, capturo el dorado de su cabello. La sonrisa de una princesa con el incipiente porte de una guerrera. Una doncella de ademanes exquisitos.

La próxima reina de Ferelden.

Ella ladea la cabeza de una forma elegante y dulce, por casualidad sus ojos se fijan en mí. La impávida expresión de Anora Mac Tir la primera vez que su atención se concentra en mi persona, sus ojos como gélidos océanos, me perseguirá el resto de mis días.

Acude a mí el vértigo.

La primera vez un estremecimiento me sube por la espalda.

 _"Voy a morir"_

No lo hago.

Caigo entonces. Hacia ella. Su voz. Su risa. Sus ojos.

Caer.

 _No._

Corro. Corro hacia ella.

¿Hacia dónde más sino?

ii.

 _Dulces palabras en largas cartas._

La adolescencia, confusa cuanto más apremiante, se tiñe de una agridulce añoranza capaz de oprimir el corazón o coaccionarlo en estallidos, descargándose cual martillazos contra el pecho. Anhelo ver sobre el escritorio una misiva llegada desde Gwaren o Denerim. Madre, esa cariñosa mujer de fuertes abrazos y constantes mimos a pesar de la edad que mi hermano y yo ostentamos, es mi cómplice, si bien no lo será por mucho tiempo.

Se construye mi destino de esperanzas y deseos ocultos.

Un anhelo de perder la noción del tiempo y de mí mismo en luz dorada.

Anhelo de morir, caer o correr, desde y hacia cualquier lugar donde pueda ir a ciegas siempre y cuando ella me guíe.

Acomodadas del modo correcto, escondidas en la elocuente crónica de su vida, comienzo a notar las promesas, e insensato yo, me aseguro de verter una dosis propia de aquellas quimeras. Un error, una sentencia.

Me precipito hacia ella. Impelido o no por una fuerza superior, sigo siendo yo quien actúa y nos arrastra al suelo. Cabalgamos al galope en dirección a un callejón. Corremos en círculos. Los anhelos parecen cumplirse uno a uno, los sueños los alcanzo con mis propias manos, los moldeo a mi gusto. Hay, no obstante, un precio a pagar.

El tiempo se agota, pero eso no puedo saberlo.

iii.

 _Andar en círculos._

En jardines tomados de la mano a escondidas. Castos besos detrás de grandes árboles. Enredo mis dedos en hebras doradas, y resbala el cabello como la seda. Orbes en los que me extravío, rocío azul en las mañanas frías. Confiado de ser un guerrero, no cejo en el empeño de saberla mía.

Así, nosotros escapamos, andamos en puntillas, sorteando obstáculos hasta una difusa meta, a sabiendas de que en el final no hay nada para nosotros. La juventud nos ciega. Queremos eludir el destino, pero nuestro futuro se ha entregado tiempo atrás.

No existe un remanso de paz en el cual el deshonor pueda omitirse. Y las más grandes expectativas las arrastra el viento. Oscuridad se asoma en mi áureo horizonte. Ella no es para mí. Reina mía como de todo Ferelden, no compañera de un hombre extraviado.

 _Perdóname por no luchar ahora._

 _Perdóname por todas las veces que no lucharé por ti en el futuro._

Y es que yo no tengo un futuro. Hijo segundo, no podría jamás aspirar a ser la mitad de diestro, astuto y simpático que Fergus. No obstante, las conversaciones con padre y la complicidad con madre no son mermadas por mi carente situación como hijo.

Si se me permite una pizca de la astucia de mi hermano, ninguno ha de enterarse que alguna vez planeé un crimen con la hija del teyrn de Gwaren, la princesa consorte del reino.

 _Hacedor, no lo permitas._

iv.

 _Un último beso._

Bajo el mismo roble retorcido y viejo que atestiguó nuestro optimista diseño de la vida. Corren ríos ardientes por las mejillas y se derrumban los sueños y el sol podría apagarse , la tierra abrirse, el Velo desgarrarse de repente y no podría importarme menos, porque he quedado ciego de luz dorada.

Me tambaleo hacia el final.

v.

 _La verdad es ineludible._

Finalmente, las fantasías se consumen. Cuando la realidad se viste de blanco y con pequeños pasos llega a un altar, no existe voluntad capaz de negar el horror del presente.

Anora Mac Tir pertenece a Ferelden.

Deseo volver a la primera vez y obligarme a morir en el instante que la siento meterse entre mi piel con una sola de sus miradas. La realidad engalanada de blanco y las asquerosas formas en que el mundo funciona, ganan una batalla que yo, _valiente_ guerrero, peleé obstinado a lo largo de los años. Todo aquello para nada. ¿No valdría más estar muerto?

Ella no es mía.

Ella no...

vi.

 _La tragedia._

Repta entre los corredores, es un ejército de sombras al asecho, asoma a mi puerta.

No quiero luchar.

Se extravía la última seguridad. El hogar arde y la familia es abatida. La completa oscuridad cae, furiosa lo traga todo mientras el guarda me arrastra del abrazo de mi madre. Muy en el fondo, ruego no olvidar la calidez que desprende esta última vez. Por otro lado, si así va a ser, deseo olvidar todo lo demás.

No quiero luchar. No quiero abandonar lo que amo dentro de aquellas tinieblas, quiero permanecer aquí, morir junto a quienes amo.

Perder lo último. Perderlo todo. Me doy por vencido.

Allá afuera no hay camino, ni mar, ni bosque. El mundo ha quedado vacío.

Azota el invierno la penumbra de este yermo.


End file.
